


Forget About It

by jstadrtyhdlm



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Complete, Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstadrtyhdlm/pseuds/jstadrtyhdlm
Summary: Jack Barakat of All Time Low gets into a fight with his long time boyfriend, which ends in him being kicked out of their apartment and needing a place to go. Jack calls his band mate and best friend in the world, Alex Gaskarth, he'd be sure to help him out.But it just so happens Alex is the boy Jack has been thinking about for as long as he could remember. How is this gonna play out? Will Jack pursue his feelings now that he's got the chance? Or will he be decent and leave Alex alone because he has a girlfriend?





	1. Chapter 1

**_Jack POV:_ **

Getting yelled at is not fun when you're a kid. Getting yelled at when you're an adult is worse. At least you have a reason to be a fuck up when you're a kid, but when you're an adult you're just supposed to know better.

Sorry world, it turns out I don't know better.

I fucked up and didn't do the shit my boyfriend, Dan, asked me to do while he was gone. He'd asked me to do the little chores around the apartment a million times before but, just like this time, I'd forgotten about it. Dan and I used to get along really well but in the past few months we've just been at each other's throats a lot. It was really stupid petty shit too.

So, there I was, and there he was, yelling at me like he was my dad and I was a kid again.

"Jesus Christ Jack! How many times have I fucking asked for you to do these simple damn things! I don't ask for much! I'm getting real tired of this bullshit!" He yelled at me from across the kitchen.

I casually lounged against the counter, not at all affected by his words, "Sorry, man, I spaced it."

"Yeah, I bet you fucking did!" He threw his hands up and pointed to a pile of my discarded clothes on the kitchen floor. "How the fuck do you space that shit?"

I shrugged and stood up off the counter a little, "I was busy today."

"What could you have possibly been doing? You're not on tour, you don't have shit to do," he accused.

Rolling my eyes I said, "I was out with Alex earlier."

"Fucking Christ! Of course it was him!"

A bit of anger bubbled within me at his words, "Yeah, he's my best fucking friend! What do you expect?"

"You're always around him Jack! It's like you're dating him, not me," Dan shouted, "He sure as hell sees you more!"

"Get off my ass. Alex has a girlfriend dipshit," I reminded him.

"Yeah, fuck me right? If she wasn't in the picture you'd leave me in an instant to be with him!"

"Well right now you're being a prick so honestly who could blame me?!"

He looked at me silently for a moment and then spoke quietly, "You're in love with him."

"No I'm not," I defended quickly, although I knew that was a straight up lie.

"Yes you fucking are!" Dan was back to shouting, "Get the fuck out, Jack! We're through! Get your shit and go!"

"What!? Are fucking kidding me? Where would I even go?!" I asked frantically, a million thoughts racing through my brain.

"Go stay with Alex, you dick." He turned around and headed straight the door. He paused before he left, "I want you out. Tonight. When I get back you better not be here." With that he left.

"Yeah, fuck you buddy," I muttered once he closed the door.

He was really making me leave. I didn't even know where to start. I grabbed my suitcase and violently shoved clothes and my belongings into it. Once I finished packing I threw my stuff out into my car and climbed into the driver's seat.

I pulled out my phone and called the only person who I knew would let me stay with them on such short notice, well other than my mom, because I definitely wasn't going to go back and stay with my parents.

Alex picked up on the second ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alex POV:_ **

"Let's go out tonight," Lisa suggested from the other half of the couch.

I visibly rolled my eyes. I was already set on a quiet night in, full of movies and cuddles after my active day with Jack but I guess she had to be difficult.

I groaned and pushed her with my foot a little, "Let's not, Lis."

"Come on, Alex," she whined, "We never do anything anymore."

_That's because I'm embarrassed of you_ , I thought, but didn't dare say it.

"I just wanna stay in tonight," I whined back.

"You suck," She whined, "Pleaseee, come one! Just this once and then when we get back we can cuddle all you want!"

"Better be getting more than cuddling," I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She rolled her eyes and grinned at me, "You can have whatever you want."

I groaned again over dramatically, "Well, then, I suppose we could go out to eat, but you know I have Pizza Hut on speed dial, in case you change your mind."

She hummed, "Mm, tempting, but I'll pass. I'm gonna go get ready now. You should too, and please take off that beanie."

"There is nothing wrong with my beanie," I said defensively as she started climbing up the stairs.

"Just change it... and your clothes too," her volume increased as she got upstairs so I could hear all of her demands.

I sighed again, turning back to the TV before I knew I had to get up and get ready.

My beanie was perfectly fine and I was going to wear it.

\---

I'd gotten ready an hour after Lisa did and I was ready an hour before she was finished. I took off the beanie after her many protests to me wearing it, even though my hair was weird without it.

I resumed my position on the couch and watched some lame show again, soaking in the privacy of my living room before I had to go out and be in the public eye. Fun.

My phone buzzed on the couch next to me and Jack's face lit up on the screen. I couldn't help but smile as I answered the call, "I saw you two hours ago, Jack. You miss me already?"

Sarcasm was thick in his voice but it was also filled with a tone of humor, "Mhm so much."

"I knew it," I chuckled, "So, really, what's up man?"

Jack sighed on the other end, "Dan and I got into a fight again. He broke things off and told me I had to get out."

"Shit, dude, I'm sorry," I comforted through the phone.

"It's no big deal, really."

"What do you mean?" I asked. How could it not be a big deal?

"I don't know, I think it was bound to happen sooner or later," he explained, "We were arguing all the time and I don't think I could've taken it anymore."

"Oh," I muttered, "Well, he kicked you out?"

"Mhm," he hummed, "That's the only shitty part."

"Where're you gonna go?"

Jack paused in thought, "A hotel or something I guess." 

"No," I said, "That's too expensive. You can stay with us until you find a place or something."

"Oh, I woul-" he started to protest but I cut him off.

"Shut up, Jack," I said, "Now get your ass over here."

"But what about Lisa?"

"I don't know.. I guess she's gonna have to deal with it. You're my best friend and I'm not gonna have you stay in some hotel when I have a guest room right here. Now, please, shut the fuck up and come over."

I knew he was grinning on the other end, I could feel it, "Okay."

I laughed lightly because he knew I was gonna let him stay, "Okay.. See you soon."

As I said those last words Lisa came down the stairs. When I hung up the phone she began her questioning, "See who soon?"

I bit my lip, "Well, Jack."

"What? You were just with him!"

"Yeah well he got into a fight with his boyfriend and they broke up. Dan kicked him out and he needs a place to go for a while so I told him he could stay here," I explained quickly, fearing her reaction.

She gave me a shitty look but didn't freak like I thought she would, "So, we're not going out tonight?" She looked down at herself, she did dress up quite a lot.

"I just.. Maybe tomorrow. I don't want Jack to have to be here alone after the break up," I said softly, touching her arm to comfort her.

She pulled away from me and turned to go up the stairs, "When is he coming?"

"He's on his way."

"Alright," she said sadly, "I'll be back down in a minute."

"Okay.." I muttered as she made her way up the stairs. I felt bad about doing this to her, but Jack needed a place to stay and I was his best friend.

Plus, I didn't want to go out tonight anyways. I sat back down on the couch and looked at my discarded beanie. I held back a triumphant grin and pulled it back over my messy hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jack POV:_ **

The drive to his house wasn't a long one. He came out of the door as soon as I pulled up, followed by a not-too-happy looking Lisa with her arms crossed. She looked a little dressed up and she had make-up on, but she was wearing sweat pants and a tank top.

I ruined something. Well, that's not good. I couldn't help it, I smiled internally, knowing me staying there would bother her.

I'd always disliked Lisa. I just acted like I didn't for Alex's sake. She was always really rude to me for no reason and I found her being quiet snobby a lot. Then again, my feelings toward Alex hadn't been super hidden, like at all. He just didn't notice, even when I made some pretty suggestive advances. I guess she must've because she's always disliked me too.

Alex came out to the car and smiled widely as me. "Need some help with your luggage Sir?" He asked in his fake British accent.

I chuckled and handed him one of my whopping two bags, and we walked inside.

"Let me show you to your room, good sir," Alex said, continuing the joke.

I laughed, "I know where it is, Alex. I've crashed there many a drunken night."

"I'm surprised you remember it," Lisa muttered bitterly. I didn't even realize she'd followed us in.

He ignored her, "I'm gonna show you anyways." He smiled at me again brightly as he lead us up the stairs. He started pointed out the rooms as we went, even though I knew already, "This is the bathroom, but you'll have one in your room."

I laughed, "I know."

"Shush," he said cheekily, "Okay now this is my room-"

" _Our_ room," Lisa cut in.

He rolled his eyes but continued smiling as he turned to the door across from his, "And this one will be yours until you inform us otherwise."

Lisa made an uncomfortable face but went along with it. This is Alex's house after all, more so than hers. She may reside in it but he paid for it.

"Thanks again," I said genuinely, "It really means a lot."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it, man. It's cool. Let me know if you need anything. There's a bathroom through that door, so yeah. We'll leave you to get settled in"

He grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled her out of the room, giving me one more bright smile before they disappeared down the stairs. I walked into the room and looked around my new living space. Not too shabby. There was a bed in the center of the room and two night stands. The door to the closet was right next to the one for the bathroom.

It was pretty much your standard guest room, without much decoration. I always got annoyed when people decorated guest rooms anyways. No one wants to see a picture of your grandma on the walls in the middle of the night. That's just weird.

I set my bag on the floor and decided to unpack later. I wasn't sure what to do next so I sat down on my new bed and pulled out my phone so I could changed Dan's contact name to "Big Prick" and update all of my social media to let the fans know I'm single once again.

I got tons of replies about how Dan was an asshole anyways. Which is true. I also had people saying things about Alex and how I should 'take my chance' now.

What they didn't know, was that I was planning on it. So, to make them all hype, I tweeted out a bunch of winky face emojis in response.

They freaked out and it was really funny so I tweeted something stupid about how I was staying with Alex and how his bed was comfortable. And I'd thought they freaked out before.

Downstairs, Alex replied something about how I was good in bed, as a cuddler of course. Man, our fans ate this stuff up. I swear the internet was about to break.

Hey, their wishes are my command. Look out, Lex.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jack POV:_ **

I went downstairs when I got tired of looking at the same room. There were only so many things you could watch on daytime television without blowing your brains out and I'd hit my limit.

I didn't want to intrude too much with Alex and Lisa's life because I knew she already didn't like me being there.

But then I remembered that I don't like her, and I want her boyfriend. So it was time for me to stir up some trouble.

They were cuddled up on the end of the couch when I went down the stairs. They looked all cute coupley and shit. Then Alex looked up and me and smiled as I sat next to him on the couch. I draped my legs over him and let my feet barely brush Lisa's leg on the other side.

"What're you guys watching?" I asked, looking at Alex and ignoring Lisa's death glares to the TV screen that I knew were meant for me.

Alex shrugged, "Some show Lisa likes."

"It's called Four Weddings and it's a great show," she smiled sweetly at Alex and touched his chest, "Gives me lots of good ideas for us."

"You guys are engaged?" I asked quickly.

"Not yet."

"No." Alex said over Lisa's words. She looked at him annoyed, then back at me, "Well, that's where a stable, healthy relationships eventually lead."

Alex continued to look at the stupid TV to avoid acknowledging her.

She smirked at me, "Maybe one day you'll have that, Jack."

That dirty bitch.

Alex looked at her with shock, just as I did. But she looked at me as if she'd won. Oh, honey. You have no idea. It's only just begun.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Maybe."

"That was rude," Alex spoke up.

"What?" She said back in a tight defensive voice, "I'm just saying-"

"Yeah well what you're saying is really fucking bitchy. He just broke up with his boyfriend," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "That's a horrible thing to say."

I just sat back and watched as her whole form crumpled down. I would've bet money that Alex was going to do the whole 'say you're sorry' thing like a parent would, but he didn't unfortunately. She looked at Alex apologetically but the look didn't continue over to me.

I didn't expect it to.

\---

One night a few days later, when I actually decided to stay in my room he came up to find me. It was really nice to know that he liked having me around that much.

"Hey," Alex said, peeking his head through the door, "Whatcha doing?"

I shrugged, glancing up from my phone, "Nothing I guess. Just tumblring."

"Sounds great," he said halfheartedly while walking into the room and shutting the door after him.

"Oh yes," I replied, going back to my phone. Sometimes tumblr was so addicting. There was stuff for everybody on there. From bands to theories of life to weird fanfiction, there's gotta be something. Its this wonderful place where people can become communities and-

My thoughts were interrupted by Alex throwing himself onto the bed beside me and shaking my phone in my hands.

"Damn it, Alex!" I yelled at him, "You made me scroll all the way back to the top!"

"Oh no!" He yelled back sarcastically, "Not the top!"

"I know! Now I have to scroll all the way back down!" I screeched, "Do you even know how deep I was?!"

"Oh jeez," Alex whined with me while chuckling, "How deep?"

"So deep!"

"What ever will you do now Jack?"

I turned off my phone and turned to him, "Oh my, I don't know. You've basically just ruined my whole life."

"Obviously," he agreed.

"But _maybe_ I could like talk with you now since I have nothing better left."

"Whoa! No way!" He said enthusiastically, "I'm honored!"

"Hey now, slow your roll there buddy. I haven't made up my mind yet," I bumped his shoulder slightly.

He gave me an amused look, "Mhm, you know you want to hang out with me."

"I... I don't know about that."

"Yeah right, you love me," he said wrapping his arms around my entire body.

I wiggled my way out and tackled him back on the bed, "You wish."

He smirked, "More like, I know."

"You know nothing young Alex," I said still on top of him.

"Dude! I'm older than you!" He pointed out, pushing me off of him.

"Maybe in literal time but my soul is older than yours," I said matter-of-factly.

"What drug are you on Jack?"

I shrugged, "A little bit of all of it."

"Oh, see, that explains it," he smiled at me softly, "You really outta not do that though. I heard taking all that shit could make your dick permanently flaccid."

"What?" My head snapped up, "That's not true."

"Eh, I wouldn't worry if I were you. You don't have anyone to bone anyways."

"Um, yes I do. Are you kidding me?" I retorted quickly, "I bone everyone."

"You bone no one anymore."

"I'll bone you if you don't watch out," I said, only half joking.

He shoved my shoulder but didn't respond to the comment, which led me to believe he didn't have a problem with the proposition.

"So, what do you want to do?" Alex asked after a comfortable moment of silence.

I grinned and shrugged, "Whatever you want."

He dramatically sighed, "Ughhgghgh, come on Jack, give me something to work with."

"Well," I said in an overly seductive way, running my hand along his thigh, "I did suggest one thing that could be good for the both of us."

Alex laughed, "Yeah right. I'd be the one boning you if anything, fucker."

"I'm in," I replied quickly.

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he said, "Shut up, Jack."

"If you say so," I said leaning back against the pillows, "Offer still stands."

He laughed but I'm sure he didn't realize I was all too serious.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Alex POV:_ **

The thing about Jack was that his overly sexual personality wasn't just for the fans. Off and on stage he was the same in that department.

I'd known Jack since middle school and I can honestly say I know him better than anyone else, if not himself. I think I can tell when he's being his suggestive self and I can also tell when he's flirting with someone.

I watched it for years, but I honestly never thought he'd do it with me. Jack's never been so openly suggestive with me, it's always been a joke. Or at least I thought it was anyways.

This time he kinda seemed more serious, as if he really actually wanted to fuck me, but who knows? I mean, it's Jack after all. Maybe he was just getting bored of what he was used to and it was losing shock value so he's decided to step it up a notch. Yeah, that could be it...

Or then again maybe he's just flirting with me.

\---

Jack and I hung around the house together a lot. Lisa was gone most of the time so that was kinda nice. She'd been pretty shitty to Jack since he moved in with us. I couldn't understand why she was acting that way. I mean yeah, there was a dude living in our house with us but it's Jack, not some random guy.

It's not like Jack had done anything especially wrong since staying here. Sure, he could be annoying sometimes and I know that but he tried to be respectful to her and he hasn't done anything bad. If anything, she's the problem. She was the one being shitty to him. He's reacting just the way I would.

I don't know. You get what you put out into the world and she'd said some pretty shitty stuff to him. Maybe I'd just have to talk to her about it.

We slept in the same bed, Lisa and I. Lately she'd been turning away from me and scooting far away. Something was wrong with her and I was about 99% sure it's either me or Jack that's done something to upset her.

"Lis," I whispered quietly into the dark of our room one night, "Lisa..."

She stirred so I knew she was awake but she didn't answer.

"Lisa I know you're awake. Talk to me," I said, trying to hold back an annoyed tone.

"Why don't you go talk to Jack?" She muttered bitterly.

It took me by surprise but at the same time it didn't, if that makes sense. I rolled my eyes, thankfully she couldn't see me, "I'm talking to you."

"Wow, really? That's a first."

"Stop." I demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She sighed, "Just leave me alone."

"Talk to me Lisa," I said, turning to look down at her curled up frame, "Please? That's the matter?"

She looked at me hostilely with fire in her eyes, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I- no..." I mumbled, "Look, he's my best friend. I'm not going to let him be homeless."

"He couldn't get a hotel room?"

I paused. He could've gotten a hotel. He actually suggested getting one but I was having none of that because it was unnecessary. There was a perfectly vacant room in my house that I wasn't using and Lisa wasn't using. So I just told him to come live here, at least for a little while... but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"It wasn't necessary Lis," I said, "We can do this one nice thing for him."

"But look what it's doing to us," Lisa looked at me with wide sad eyes.

"What are you letting it do to us?" I challenged.

Her eyes lit back up with anger, "Fuck you, Alex. This isn't my fault and you know it."

"You're literally the only one who is having a problem," I pointed out.

She glared at me for a moment then spat, "Get the fuck out. Go. Sleep on the couch. Or with Jack." She turned back over and pulled the comforter over her protectively. As if it would shield her from the world.

I reluctantly stood up after processing what the fuck she'd just yelled at me. I trudged out of the room, refusing my desire to smack her stupid ass with a pillow and scowling as I went.

I wasn't sorry at all for what I'd said. She needed to understand that Jack being here wasn't hurting us at all, it was her. In fact, it was a lot less boring around here now that he was here.

I wasn't going to sleep on that damn couch, even though it wouldn't be that uncomfortable. I just didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me there in the morning. I crept quietly to Jack's room and knocked on the door softly. It wasn't late really. It was only 11 or something, but it was pretty dark.

He opened the door in his pajamas, which was just a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, with a confused look on his face. His hair was slightly messed up and I couldn't help but take note of how cute he looked when he was sleepy.

"Alex?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jack POV:_ **

I could hear muffled yelling in the other part of the house. I wasn't sure what to do so I just stayed put and let them work it out. A few minutes after they stopped arguing, Alex knocked on my door.

"Alex?"

"No, it's the sandman," he said sarcastically, he was obviously upset about something, "Yes, it's Alex. Let me in shit head."

I chuckled and stepped aside so he could come in. He threw himself onto my bed with an over dramatic groan as I shut the door.

I ran my hand through my limp hair that was proabbly a mess, "What's got you all flappy?"

He laughed, "Flappy?"

"Yeah, you're flapping all over my bed," I sat down next to him and pulled the comforter over my legs.

"I think that may mean something else Jack," he said trying to contain a smile.

"Nah, you're just perverted," I said, "But really. What's up?"

Alex shrugged, "Girl troubles."

"Oh jeez," I said, even though I could've already guessed that from the yelling, "What happened?"

"I don't know.. She's just on edge lately," was all he said, but I was sure there was more to it than that.

"Because of me."

"What..? No... She's just, um, on her period or something."

I busted out laughing, "That may be true but that's not why she's pissed at you. It's because of me moving in and you know it."

He looked at me and sighed sarcastically, "Okay fine. It's all your fault Jack Bassam Barakat and you should feel so guilty."

I faked a guilty look to play along, "I'm so so _so_ sorry, Alex. I fucked up everything. She's gonna leave you and you'll never find anyone else and you'll be stuck with me forever."

"Stuck with you?" He asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Yup, you and me forever, babe."

He smiled dreamily, "That doesn't sound too bad."

I grinned in return, "I know right."

He scooted closer to me, wrapped his arms around my body, and laid his head on my chest as I put my arms around him too. I could feel him smile, and that made me happy. I'm glad that after everything I could still make him smile.

\---

I woke up first in the morning and I couldn't help but think of the night before. I didn't expect him to come into my room, then again why wouldn't he? It was either my room or the couch and I'd pick bed over the couch any day.

But although he did pick my room, he didn't have to cuddle up to me like he did. I wasn't sure what that was about but I just rolled with it because it wasn't the first time. Sometimes on tour we'd cuddle, but this was the first time off the bus.

He told me all that stuff about his problems with Lisa, like he had millions of times before, but this was the first time I was the cause of them. I felt pretty bad, but then again it didn't seem to upset Alex that much so I decided to just not let it get to me.

Alex was still asleep next to me. We were a huge tangle of limbs. I wasn't exactly sure where I ended and he began. All I knew was that some parts of him, his head and chest, were on top of me, and I couldn't move without disturbing his peace.

I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I just settled for playing with Alex's hair and focusing on his breathing. He looked absolutely adorable while he was sleeping. His features were softer which reminded me of when we were younger. I honestly couldn't help but admire how cute and attractive he was.

"Staring is weird, Jack," Alex mumbled, eyes still closed.

I looked away with a blush, "I'm not even-"

"Yeah right," he whispered again, turning his face into my chest and letting out a tired groan, "Fuck me, we have to get up now don't we?"

"I mean, we don't really have to do anything in life," I said into his hair.

He nodded, "Yeah, that's true."

"Well, if we get up we can get food," I suggested quietly.

"Don't tempt me with food."

"I wasn't tempting anyone," I defended quickly.

"Yeah sure," he cuddled into me more, "I'm staying right here and so are you 'cause you're a soft pillow."

I smiled lightly, "Alright, but when we do decide to get up, there's always food."

"Or," Alex said, still clutching onto the hope of sleep, "we could bring food in here since Lisa isn't home today."

"She's not here today?" I asked, possibly a little too eager.

"Today Sunday?"

I nodded.

"Nah, she visits her parents on Sundays," he paused, "Thank Jebus."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh shut up," he sat up, now seeming slightly annoyed, "You know she gets on my nerves, and you know I never get a moment without her. Unless we're on tour or something. And even then she comes with us sometimes. This woman is taking over every aspect of my life, and sense she's not happy enough without running absolutely everything, she's trying to push you out too!"

I sat there for a second staring at him and processing what he'd just said to me. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say back to him. I wasn't necessarily upset that he was frustrated with her. The more upset he was at her the better it was for me.

But I also didn't want him to know that. I needed to be the supportive best friend right now.

Before I could figure out what to say he was talking again, "I-I'm not gonna let that happen though. I see that look on your face, you don't have to worry. You're the one thing I'm not gonna give up for that woman."

With that he was up and heading the adjoining bathroom, leaving me to collect my thoughts, which was nearly impossible for me at the moment sense so much was floating around in my head.

Alex and Lisa were mad at each other.

According to Alex, Lisa was trying to take over his life.

Alex was sick of it.

He didn't want to lose me.

I was the only thing he wouldn't give up for her.

How did he even come to that conclusion? I mean he had to have been thinking about it lately at the least a little. I didn't think he'd think about it that much, think about _me_ that much.

My chest started to swell with this feeling of happiness in my chest. _I was the one thing he wouldn't give up for her._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alex POV:_ **

That little outburst I had probably wasn't smart but it was completely honest. I could tell Jack didn't know how to take it though. I left him sitting there, obviously shocked, as I went into the bathroom to get over myself.

After a moment of regrouping I left the room with a small nervous smile on my face, "Sorry, that was probably weird."

Jack shook his head, "No, no, you're fine. It's fine."

I nodded, "Alright, well either way let's just forget about it."

He sat there and I stood there for a while, then he finally broke the silence, "So, food?"

I shot him a genuine smile, glad that he was trying to make the tense vibe between us go away, "Yes, please."

Soon we made our way down the stairs and to the kitchen. I gathered that Lisa had already left for her parent's house. Good.

I don't know if that made me a terrible boyfriend or not but she was really getting on my nerves lately. She should just chill out because Jack's here whether she likes it or not. She just needed to get over it.

"I can make bacon and eggs and stuff if you want," I offered as we scavenged through the cabinets, only  to find Lisa's gross healthy cereal.

"You will?" Jack asked excitedly, hopping up in the island counter in the middle of the room as I grabbed the ingredients from various places, "Ugh see, this is why you're my best friend."

I grinned at him, "I know." In no time I had made the eggs and bacon and put them on plates for us.

He looked at me with so much love and admiration when I set that plate in front of him. He thanked me profusely and wouldn't stop talking about how I was the best chef of the year or something.

It was cute... He was cute.

I had to quickly force that thought from my mind because it was impossible to think.

Well, not impossible, just really wrong considering Lisa expected me to propose to her in the next year. I shouldn't be mentally commenting on how cute my best friend, that she hates and is jealous of, is.

But, sometimes I couldn't help it. He'd look at me with those big brown eyes and I'd melt. He had this child-like look of wonder in his eyes but I knew he was anything but innocent.

Especially when he makes a little flirtatious comment or when I catch him staring at me. I try to act like I don't notice, but I do. I'd be lying if I said my eyes never trailed after him when he walked away.

After we finished the breakfast I'd made, I suggested we watch movies. I knew Lisa would be home later, just like always, so we had some time before she wanted to 'talk' about last night.

I sat myself down on the couch next to the armrest and Jack sat beside me. And against my better judgement, I let him stay there. I grabbed the TV remote and went to the On Demand movies. As soon as we crossed _Nightmare Before Christmas_ I clicked it, knowing it would either be this or _Home Alone_.

He offered me a sweet smile and turned to the opening credits. I loved watching movies with Jack. He was so adorable when he got into them.

At one point, I'm not sure which one of us did it or who let it happen, but our hands intertwined and his thumb softly brushed back and forth against my skin, and to be honest, I liked it. It was kind of calming. And I only say 'kind of' because it also sent this weird feeling through my chest and stomach.

I don't know? Some people might call it butterflies? Oh jeez... That can't be good..  
  
  


**_Jack POV:_ **

He. Grabbed. My. Hand.

While we were watching the movie Alex grabbed my freaking hand and held it. Eventually when I figured it was real and it wasn't some accident, I started rubbing his hand a little with my thumb in a way I hoped he liked. I took it as a good sign that I saw him look over at our hands and grin a little out of the corner of my eye.

I basically melted into a puddle right there. Jesus freaking shit this guy was going to be the death of me. He was just too perfect. It almost hurt... almost.

One of my favorite movies with my favorite human, how could it get better? It couldn't. It simply couldn't.

He smiled over at me as the movie ended and reluctantly let go of my hand so he could retrieve the remote and put on another film, but when he found one and turned it on he took my hand back in his.

I almost choked on air. He liked to pretend he didn't like me or have feelings for me but I think he really does. He's holding my hand after all. Friends don't just hold hands like that... Well, we never had before.

The day sped by rather quickly. We watched movies and ate food and messed around the whole time. It was a pretty chill day and I loved it.

We were cuddling hardcore on the couch around by the time we were on our sixth or seventh movie (we'd lost count), and the thing was, he made all the moves! I mean, I had my fair share of move-making but most of them were on his part.

When it got later we'd broken out a little bit of alcohol because why not? We weren't going anywhere. And we didn't it was just kind of fun, and it also hushed those voices nagging in our heads that said, 'No, stop cuddling! His girlfriend would be home soon!'

I had my head cuddled into his chest and was started to fall asleep when Alex said, "Okay. I'm going  to sleep."

I nodded in agreement and lifted my head up, "Yeah same."

We stood up and trudged up the stairs. I decided to be bold for once. I wasn't sure if it was just me or the alcohol but I said, "Will you be sleeping with me again tonight?"

I could've sworn his cheeks turned pink, but maybe it was my imagination running wild. "I don't know... I was going to try to sleep in my own bed sense Lis isn't here yet. She should be back though so I may be back in here with you later."

"Okay, well, my bed's always open," I winked at him slyly.

That time he definitely did blush, bright red, and before I knew it he was leaning forward. I thought he was going to kiss me for a moment but his lips went to my cheek, lingered there a moment, and pulled away. 

He sent me a shy smile and whispered, "Night, Jack."

"Night, Alex," I whispered back as he walked down the hall to his room. I shut the door to my room silently. I could still feel his lips lingering on my cheek.

Why would he do that? 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Jack POV:_ **

I was awoken about an hour later by Alex as he silently crawled into bed with me. He was quiet but his movements were not light.

"Jack are you awake?" I could almost feel the anger radiating through him that he expressed with a deep scowl on his beautiful features.

"I'm up," I whispered groggily. I could barely see him in the dark.

"Good," he replied bluntly, moving closer to me under the covers. His body pressed against mine and he wrapped an arm around me. I didn't hesitate to do the same. "Oh, you're warm," he mumbled.

"What's going on?" I asked into his hair.

Alex sighed, "She came home and woke me up and told me I needed to get out of the bedroom so she could sleep."

"Really? What the hell? Why couldn't she just sleep in the same bed as you, or sleep on the couch herself?" She was so petty sometimes it made me want to projectile vomit.

He shrugged, "Don't know."

"Sorry she's like that."

I could feel his lips tug into a small smile against my chest, "Ah, 's okay. You're warmer and you're a better cuddler anyways."

I felt my cheeks heat up, it was a good thing it was dark in here.

"She's like cuddling with a piece of wood or a rock or something."

I chuckled, "Jeez."

"I know right," he mumbled. "G'night Jack."

"Night," I whispered back. Soon sleep took over and I was out, just like Alex.

\---

In the morning I woke up but I didn't open my eyes because I wasn't ready. Alex was still asleep, cuddled up in my arms. I savored the moment internally, it was a sweet one.

Then I got this weird feeling, like someone was watching me. Alex was still softly breathing into my shirt so I knew it wasn't him. Only one person left.

I opened my eyes but by the time I looked in the right direction she'd left. The door was open a crack so I knew it was her.

Well, that was really fucking creepy. Nothing like being stared at by someone who hates you while you sleep with their boyfriend snuggled up against you. I wasn't exactly sure what to do after that. I felt weird about it.

I ultimately decided she was sort of a bitch and I was going to enjoy cuddling with Alex even more because of that, not that that was the only reason.

I fell back asleep hoping that she didn't decide to come back and murder me. I wasn't sure how long I was asleep for but Alex was still where I left him and the room was a bit brighter the next time I woke up.

As soon as I started to stir, he did too and he also started whining about something. I couldn't understand what he was saying because it was all coming out in a bunch of mumbles and groans.

"What?"

"I _said_ , it's too _motherfucking_ early to get out of _motherfucking_ bed. So lay back down... motherfucker," he repeated in a more understandable way.

I reached for my phone and turned it on, "It's like half pass noon. I think it's an appropriate time to get out of the motherfucking bed."

He laughed and rolled over away from me. I went after him, pressing my front to his back and wrapping my arms around him. He relaxed back into me, "I don't wanna get up, J."

I chuckled at the nickname, "Neither do I."

"Let's do something today," Alex suggested, eyes still closed.

I dared to place small kissed on his jaw and neck as I mumbled, "Like what?"

To my surprise he bent his head over so I'd have better access, "We could... go outside."

I busted out laughing. Outside? He couldn't be serious!

He was, "Yeah!" He sat up suddenly, "We could go to the lake or to the park or something! After that we could eat and go see that movie you've been wanting to see!"

My interest peaked, I'd do anything with him but I did really want to see that movie, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes! It's a date!"

"Is it now?"

Alex's eyes went wide momentarily but he recovered and hopped out of bed, "Mhm, sure. Now get up. We're having fun today."

"How do you have so much energy all of the sudden?" I groaned, putting my face into one of the pillows, "You were crying about it being too early thirty seconds ago."

He shrugged, "I'm excited, J! Come on." I felt him crawl on top of my back and bring his lips to my ear. "It's gonna be fun. Let's go to the lake. You remember the lake, yeah?"

Oh yeah, I remembered the lake.

"How could I forget?"

He laughed lightly above me, "Exactly. Let's go there."

"You really want to?" I asked, turning so I was on my back and he was straddling me.

"Really really."

"Promise we'll go see the movie too?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Yes, we'll watch the movie too."

"Yes!" I yelled unnecessarily loud.

Alex laughed and climbed off of me once again, "Right, okay. I'm going to go get dressed and stuff." He planted a quick kiss on my cheek and as soon as he was upright again he was gone.

I blushed in the privacy of my now empty room. I shook my head and mumbled something about snapping out of it. It was only a kiss on the cheek.

I wasn't sure what to wear so I just threw on some black skinnies and a random band shirt. Simple enough.

I noticed that Alex was wearing something similar when I met him down stairs a few minutes later. He wore his American flag skinnies that he loved and a sleeveless black shirt that showed off his arms quite nicely. He was one attractive boy.

He shook his head and smiled when he caught me staring but to that I smirked. Yes, I was checking him out and yes, I enjoyed it. Big deal.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jack POV:_ **

"Alright," Alex said, "I was thinking we could eat something light here then go to the lake and swim for a while. Then come back, change, and go to get dinner and see that movie."

I nodded, slightly amused how he'd planned our whole day out. It was sweet. "Sounds good to me, babe."

Alex smiled and rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's have some cereal."

After we ate it was off to the lake for us. It was a pretty secluded place we found as kids. It was one of our favorite places to be when we were younger. The drive was usually lengthy but it was always well worth it, plus in good company any car ride was fun. We blasted music from when we were younger the whole time and joked around like the good old days.

Alex drove because he insisted if I did we would end up 'dead'. Yeah, whatever. I just let him have it this time and got back at him by bugging him the whole time. Something told me he didn't really mind though.

The little hike to the spot was familiar and, once we got there, the place was as quiet and peaceful as ever, a little more littered than before but still beautiful.

We'd been going there since we were teenagers who wanted to get away from our parents so we could drink, the little alcoholics we were.

Alex smiled at me as we reached the place of so many memories. I knew he was remembering everything too. We'd had some wild nights here. It was drunken nights like those that made me feel the way I do about Alex.

He wordlessly slipped his shirt over his head and I took a moment to admire his toned body, but it was a short moment because I didn't want it to be completely obvious that I wanted him.

I followed his lead and slipped off my shirt too. "So, are we skinny dipping?" I asked, remembering one particular night years ago.

Alex's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. So he remembered too, then. "No, I brought our bathing suits."

"But we could act like you didn't?" I suggested.

For a moment, I think he actually considered it, but inevitably handed me my suit, saying, "Let's just wear them."

"Prude," I teased loud enough for him to hear.

He shook his head and smiled, turning around to walk over to the bushes to change. I got a nice view of his butt as he walked away. I changed where I was. No shame. Alex came out a minute later in his swimming trunks.

"Last one in has to blow the winner," I yelled and ran towards the water. Because of my advantage of being closer, I won. "Ha!" I laughed in victory, "I won! Now you have to blow me!"

Alex laughed and snapped his fingers, "Aw man! I don't wanna suck your dick!"

"Too bad!" I sang, swimming around in the water.

"You ran super fast for that one J," he teased, "You really wanted me to loose didn't you."

I laughed and came up really close to him, pressing my lips under his ear and whispering, "Oh yeah, Alex. I wanted you to suck me." He pushed back, laughing again and splashing water on me.

I grinned and splashed back, trying to quickly recover from what I just did. Butterflies was an understatement.

Alex jumped on my back and I walked us out deeper into the water. He twisted around my body until I was holding him from the front and his legs were wrapped around my waist. He placed a kiss on my cheek and wrapped his arms around my neck tighter.

I couldn't help but notice his habit of kissing me on the cheek lately and I wasn't complaining.

"I love this place," Alex said quietly looking around at out surroundings.

"Me too."

"Why'd we stop coming here?" Alex asked, looking into my eyes.

I shrugged, "We haven't been here since that one night senior year."

Alex looked at me quizzically, "Which night?"

"It was just a random night," I lied, knowing there was much more to it.

"Oh," Alex hummed, "We should come here more often."

"We could have parties here like before.," I suggested with a chuckle.

He shook his head and smiled, "You and you're drunken nights. But I don't know I kind of like this place just being ours. You know?"

"We brought people here when we were younger."

"Yeah but they don't remember, they were trashed half the time," Alex smiled, remembering old times, "Hell, I'm surprised you remember this place at all. You were shit faced like half the time."

"How could I forget?" I asked. There was no way I was going to forget.

A soft pink tinted his cheeks, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Yeah," I said, letting him off me. We swam around for a while more until we got tired and hungry. "You wanna go back and get some food now?" I asked him after I felt my stomach grumble.

He nodded, floating on his back in front of me, "Carry me?"

"Really?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"Mhm, please? I'm tired." I rolled my eyes and picked him up bridal style so I could bring him to the shore. "Thanks Jack."

"Yeah, yeah," I put him down.

"You love me."

I sighed and watched him walk off, "That I do, babe."

He turned back and gave me a cheeky smile before disappearing behind the bushes to get back to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Alex POV:_ **

I made Jack carry me back from the water because I was lazy and he was sweet. He set me down and we left for the house. It wasn't too late as we set off and the drive back seemed shorter on the way back.

We were racing up to the house in no time, in hopes to make it there first so we could choose where to eat for the evening. Jack won this time.

"Oh yeah," Jack shouted victoriously as we went into the house, "I get to choose and you know where we're going."

"Oh come on, Jack. Let me pick," I begged.

"Nope!" he winked prancing up the stairs.

I shook my head and walked through the kitchen so I could get to the laundry room. I removed my wet bathing suit so I could put it in the washer then I ran up the stairs, stark naked, knowing Jack would be in his room, and if not oh well. I made it to my room without him catching me, but once I got in there I ran into someone else.

"Alex is that- Why are you naked?" Lisa questioned as I tried to cover myself up.

"Oh, um," I tried to search my brain for something that didn't sound too bad, "Jack and I went swimming-"

"Naked?" She asked, appalled.

"No, no, no," I stammered out quickly, moving to my dresser to retrieve clothes, "I took off my bathing suit downstairs so I could wash it and ran up here to get some clothes."

She nodded, "Oh okay, but what if Jack saw you?"

I shrugged, pulling on a pair of clean boxers, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh," she said, a pissed expression written all over her face.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I put on the rest of my clothes.

She sighed, "Are you staying for dinner? I thought about making something nice for us so we could sit down and talk."

I bit my lip, "I... can't. I already told Jack I'd go out with him and go to that new movie."

She stared at me. I knew she probably wanted me to invite her to go with us but I really didn't want to. Jack and I were having such a nice night and she'd only ruin it with the shit attitude she always has around Jack. So, I let it be.

Once I was finished getting dressed I pulled my favorite beanie over my head.

"I'm going over to Em's then," she told me before I left, "I'll probably stay over there tonight."

"So I can sleep in my own bed tonight?" I challenged.

Lisa scowled at me, "Yeah, you can have your bed tonight asshole." She went around the room gathering her things angrily.

I sighed as she grabbed her bag and left the room. She was so dramatic it hurt. I heard the front door slam shut and a few seconds later her car started and drove off. I rolled my eyes and realized Jack was probably waiting for me.

He wasn't downstairs so I assumed he was in his room still. I knocked but he didn't say to come in, he didn't say anything. I knocked again, no response.

I seriously thought he'd fallen asleep or something so I decided to go in and wake him up or tell him to hurry or whatever. Jack wasn't in the bedroom when I walked in but I could hear him in the bathroom. The door wasn't shut though.

I walked around the corner and there he was, eyes closed with his head thrown back and his hand wrapped around himself. I stood there for a moment as he groaned. I almost laughed, Jack loved to masturbate, we all knew that, but I stopped when I heard him quietly moan out _my_ name.

He didn't even realize I was there. My cheeks turned bright red as I watched him go at it to the thought of me. I couldn't understand why he didn't realize I was there. I wasn't loud but I wasn't quiet. Then I noticed the earbuds pushed into his ears.

I blushed deeper as he neared his edge, his breathing was irregular and heavy as he bucked his hips into his hand. I wasn't sure why I didn't walk away, and I couldn't tell you why I had this urge to go help him. I didn't act on it of course but I still didn't dare move my eyes.

With one final moan of my name, Jack was climaxing. With his sigh of relief, I backed away, knowing he'd see me when he opened his eyes again.

I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself as I processed what I'd just witnessed. It was then I noticed the problem in my pants. "Fuck," I muttered quietly as I retreated to my bedroom. I couldn't let Jack see that, "Fuck."

I decided it might be appropriate to take a cold shower to get rid of the problem. I got undressed and got in but it wouldn't go away. I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was.. it was hot.

I sighed realizing there was only one way to really get rid of it. I wrapped my hand around myself and started pumping until the problem was solved. The whole time I imagined Jack in the bathroom, I imagined him doing this to me and I was exploding in no time.

"Alex!?" Jack called, cracking the bathroom door open, "Hurry up, I'm starving."

"Okay," I said back, slightly out of breath. I shook my head, realizing what I'd just done. I jerked off to the thought of my best friend jerking off. What the fuck was wrong with me?


	11. Chapter 11

**_Alex POV:_ **

Eventually I emerged from my bedroom. I told myself I would leave that shit at home and forget about everything that just happened. I'd forgotten before, I could do it again.

"You ready to go?" I asked Jack as I walked down the stairs.

"I think so," he answered, feeling around for stuff in his pocket, "Yup, let's go."

So we went off, of course, to Jack's favorite, Taco Bell. After we we had our food we went to the closest move theater playing the movie Jack wanted to see. We bought popcorn and candy before we went in even though we just ate, because who doesn't like popcorn at the movies?

He lead me to a spot in the back right as the final commercial was going off and the actual movie was starting. A little while into the movie I layed my head on his shoulder because I was tired and I wasn't really following the movie. He shuffled around a little and the next thing I knew the arm rest was up and I was cuddled into his while his arm was wrapped around my shoulders.

The position we were is was really comfortable and it might be cheesy but there was the perfect amount of space for me to cuddle up into him. Jack rubbed his hand soothingly over my arm as we watched the movie I'd lost interest in long ago. I couldn't help but not pay attention when Jack was being so cute and sweet and-

I stopped myself from continuing that thought. As if things weren't fucked up enough. Lisa and I are, in my opinion, on the outs and on top of that the feeling I'd pushed down about Jack were resurfacing after so many years.

I think I always knew it was going to happen, it was just a matter of when really. I was doing so good at letting it go for the past ten years, but now it was coming back, and fast.

After the movie ended we went home and at this point I didn't even think twice when he grabbed my hand as we walked up to my house.

I was really tired and ready to head to bed so I pulled Jack along to his bedroom to say goodnight.

"Come lay with me?" Jack offered. I nodded and followed him in the dim room. The whole house was dark except for the moonlight coming through the windows.

Jack took off his shirt and pants and put on some sweats. I sighed and went back to my room to fetch some pajamas before coming back and climbing under the covers next to Jack.

"Today was really nice, Alex," Jack said softly, pulling me against him.

"Yeah it really was," I said back, looking up to smile at his handsome face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Was this..." He paused, "Was this actually a date? I mean you said earlier that it was but I didn't know if you meant it and it kind of felt like a date and I don't know I just-"

"A date?" Jack nodded. I didn't know how to respond. It felt a lot like a date now that I thought about it. And I didn't necessarily have a problem with it being a date, except Lisa and all that. "I don't know."

He didn't respond but he moved his arms tighter around me. I didn't know what to say.

"Can I try something?" He asked me. My mind instantly flashed back to a certain night of our past. One I tried to forget.

"Yes."

"Okay," he mumbled. I saw his eyes close in the dark and soon I felt his lips hovering over mine. He was nervous, and so was I. He brought his hand up to cup my cheek and leaned forward until our lips met in a sweet kiss.

I felt a shiver go through me as his lips worked against mine. This was exactly what I needed. It felt so good to kiss Jack and I pushed any other thoughts away in that moment. I let his hands roam down my body as we kissed. He reached down to my leg and pulled it over his body and before I knew it I was straddling him.

As the kiss got hotter and deeper I got more and more into it. My shirt was soon removed and when I went down I started attacking his neck with kisses and small bites. He threw his head back and let me.

I worked my way down his neck and torso until I got to the base of his sweats, "I think I owe you something."

"What?" Jack asked, having forgotten our little 'bet' earlier.

"I have to suck you off, you won the race," I informed him.

He looked down at me with wide lustful eyes, "Oh... You don't-"

"I want to," I put my finger underneath the waist band of his boxers and pants and pulled it down a tad, "Now take these off."

He nodded and hastily removed the requested articles of clothing. I smirked in approval, he was already pretty hard, just as I was. I didn't waste anytime grabbing him and dragging my tongue slowly from base to tip before putting my mouth around the top, knowing it was most sensitive. He groaned out, bucking his hips up.

Hey, if I was going to blow him, it was going to be good.

With that in mind I worked the bottom half of his dick with my hand while bobbing my head around the top. One of his hands was gripping the bed sheet and the other was tangled in my hair, not forcing me down, just holding me as he let out little whimpers.

I took him all the way into my mouth until his tip hit the back of my throat. I resisted the urge to gag by humming around him, making him shiver and moan louder above me.

"Fuck, Alex," he called out, writhing underneath me, "I-I'm-I, fuck." I held him still and kept at it until he was unloading into my mouth.

When he was fully satisfied I pulled off of him with a _pop._ Jack let out a shaking breath and pulled me up to kiss him again, "Holy shit."

I looked at him with an innocent smile, "Good?"

"Amazing," he assured me with a sly smile himself, "Now it's you're turn."


	12. (Final)

**_Jack POV:_ **

I staggered over to the mirror the next morning when I woke up. Alex was still very much asleep and very much naked in the bed. I was in awe from the night before. I never thought it would actually happen.

But did, and it was amazing. Alex was incredible.

I trained my eyes on my reflection. I noted the goofy grin I wore and my limp hair first, but what really got my attention was the small train of little marks littering my skin from my neck down to my waist. My mouth dropped open and behind me I heard Alex move in the bed.

"Jack?" He mumbled groggily. I turned to look at him and he reached out to me, "Come 'ere."

I did as told and placed myself in bed next to him so he could cuddle up against me. His eyes were half open and his lips were parted slightly. His fingers traced down the marks on my body. "You know what these mean?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"They mean you're mine," he informed me matter-of-factly.

I hummed in response and played with little stands of his hair. He had no idea that I'd always been his. He didn't need any little marks to show me that, I'd know all along. But if it made him happy that his love bites littered my body then so be it. I was his.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear me?" He asked, sitting up over me a little.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good." With that he pressed his lips against mine. I held him against me, admiring the feeling of his bare skin against mine. I'd waited for so long for this. "Let's get breakfast. I want pancakes."

I nodded and let go of him so he could put on some pants. I mimicked his actions, only grabbing a shirt too, and followed him down stairs.

Lisa wasn't home yet, thankfully. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when she did. Obviously Alex had cheated on her last night and as much as I didn't like her I wasn't going to let him keep doing it to her. That just wasn't right, there was no need to hurt her any further.

I sat at the island counter and Alex was at the stove flipping blueberry pancakes when we heard the door open. Our small conversation stopped as she walked in. She seemed to be in a better mood than usual as she stopped to look at us for a moment.

"Jack, did you hook up with someone?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

My eyes widened. I'd grabbed a V-neck shirt and the little purple marks were very visible. "Maybe."

She waved her hand and smiled at me, "Whatever, you don't have to tell me. Hey, Alex?"

Alex turned away from the food he was cooking and looked at her for the first time since she walked in, "Yeah?"

"After you guys eat can I talk with you?"

"Um, sure," he replied, "Everything okay?"

"Yup," she said happily, walking out of the room and up the stairs. Alex and I looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged.

Well, this was bound to be interesting.  
  
  


**_Alex POV:_ **

My eyes were focused on the last piece of pancake I was moving around in the syrup on my plate, no plans of eating it anytime soon.

"Alex?" Jack said quietly, "Did you hear me?"

I looked up to meet his brown eyes, "No, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"You've been staring at that last bite for like five minutes," he pointed out, "Go talk to her. See what she has to say. I'll be right here when you're finished."

I sighed and stabbed the fluffy pancake so I could eat it. I washed off the dishes and looked to Jack once more so he could give me an encouraging nod. I climbed the stairs and knocked before I entered my bedroom.

"Lisa?" I asked timidly.

"Hey, Alex," she said brightly, "Come in, sit."

I shut the door behind me and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"Listen," she began, taking my hand in hers in a friendly way, "I just feel like neither of us have been happy for a long time. We've grown apart this past year or so and I just don't think either of us have been able to admit it," she sighed and continued, "I don't want to loose you all together, Alex, because we were good friends once. I think we should break up now and not wait until we resent each other down the road."

I sat for a moment, processing what she'd just said. I was shocked, that was for sure, but she was right. "I think... I think you're right. I don't want to hate you."

"Okay, good," she smiled sadly, "I'll start getting my things together and I'll be out as soon as I can. Em said I could stay with her." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine one last time. "I'm going to miss you, but I know this is for the best."

I nodded wordlessly and watched her stand up.

"Oh, and please be honest with me..." Lisa said.

"Of course."

"Do you have feelings for Jack?"

My heart stopped in that moment. I owed her the truth, "Yes."

She nodded, pursing her lips and forcing a smile, "Are you two...?" I could feel my face reflecting my guilt and I think she saw it because she just laughed a little and said, "I think I always knew. You always looked at him with this admiration that I'd never seen you look at anybody else with, not even me."

I could see the tears brimming her eyes and I felt so bad in that moment, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she told me, "You can't choose who you love... Look, I'll be back in a day or so for my things. I need some time."

"Okay," I said hoarsely as she nodded once and turned to leave. A minute after I heard her car leave, Jack was peaking his head through the door.

"You okay in here? She ran out pretty fast..."

"I'm... okay," I finally choked, "I feel like shit, but I'm okay."

Jack didn't say anything. He just came in and wrapped his arms around me so I could take comfort in his embrace.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Alex," he stated, running his hands through my hair, "I always have."


	13. (Bonus Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the story I alluded to the boys' past at the lake place but I never did a flash back or went into detail. Well this is going to be that. This will be when they're teenagers and still in high school. It's like a prequel thing kind of.

**_Jack POV:_ **

Alex called me in the middle of the night once when we were seventeen. I was peacefully sleeping in my messy, poster littered room in my parent's house one summer night when the shrill noise brought me back to reality. And that reality was a snickering boy on the other end of the line.

"Hey Barakat," my best friend said through the phone.

"Hey," I mumbled groggily, pulling myself into a sitting position so I wouldn't fall back asleep on him.

"What're you up to?"

"At one in the morning? I was sleeping, Alex," I groaned, looking at the clock.

"So you're not sleeping now, then?" he asked stupidly.

"Shut the fuck up. What do you want?" I whisper-yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, chill buddy. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the lake with me tonight."

"Right now?" I whined.

"Yeah, come on man," he pleaded, "It'll be fun. I just need to get away for a while."

I sighed and gave in.

"Great!" Alex said with a much brighter tone, "I'm outside your window."

"What-?" I asked to the dead phone. Bitch hung up on me.

At that I saw his face peek through my window. Luckily my house was only one story.

I rolled my eyes and held back a smile. I held up my hand to signal he should wait as I pulled on some clothes. Alex bit his lip and watched impatiently as I tugged on sweats and a t-shirt. When I was fully clothed again I went over to the window so I could climb out.

"Took you long enough," Alex laughed, steadying me as I stumbled out of the window, "I parked down the street. Come on."

"I'm coming," I grumbled, now wide awake as I followed him down to his car.

I got in and noted the pack of beer in the back seat as he started driving, Blink was playing in the background. We were pretty silent during the drive but as we pulled to a stop he turned to me and spoke.

"Stop being mad at me," he brought his hand up to my cheek and lightly brought his thumb across it, "I just wanted to spend time with you."

I looked at him for a moment then scoffed and pushed his hand away dismissively, taken slightly aback by his choice of words. After a moment I nodded and we got out of the car. He grabbed the beer and a blanket from the back and we made our way to the water.

He put the blanket down and dropped onto it, patting the space beside him and silently asking me to sit with him. I placed myself down right next to him softer than he did. He offered me a beer and I took it, sipping lightly as I heard him open one for himself. I didn't ask where he got it. I knew he had his ways. 

"Why'd you want to come out here?" I asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence in the warm summer breeze.

"I just wanted to get out of there for a bit," he shrugged, "And also I missed you."

"I saw you a couple days ago," I pointed out, taking another drink.

"Doesn't mean I can't miss you," Alex challenged, looking over at me.

"I guess," I mumbled back, getting a little lost in his gaze.

He looked away from me and back out to the water. We were silent again as we worked through a few more bottles of beer. I set my last one aside a few minutes after Alex, they were warm but it gave me a slight buzz so it wasn't too bad.

"Can I try something?" Alex asked out of no where.

I looked over at him to find he was closer to me than before. "Yeah, sure."

I didn't expect it when Alex leaned in further. It didn't process in my brain until he pressed his mouth against mine in a soft kiss. I was shocked at first. I didn't know what to think, but I found myself slightly moving my lips with his.

His hands went up to hold my cheek as his lips moved feverishly against mine. I felt a jolt of something when his tongue grazed my bottom lip and I realized what was happening. This was Alex, my best friend in the whole world. That was all that he'd ever been to me so what was this?

I quickly pulled my lips away from his. I couldn't look at him. I was so confused. I trained my eyes on the sand under my feet even though I felt him looking at me.

I wanted to believe he did it because of the alcohol but we'd only drank a little so that wasn't really a valid excuse. I didn't want to think of any other options though.

We didn't say anything for a long time. Like, a really long time. We'd never been silent for that long in each other's presence before. One of us was always saying something or making a joke. Not this time.

I eventually realized it was getting really late, or more like early so I knew I needed to go home soon. I turned to him for the first time in a while. His arms were wrapped around his knees that were pressed against his chest.

I made a slight coughing noise to get his attention. "We should get home," I said hoarsely.

He nodded silently and stood up, gathering the blanket after we were off of it. The walk back to the car and the ride to my house were silent like the past how ever long it was at the beach. Only when we pulled up to my house, headlights off, did Alex talk.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, still not looking at me, "I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay," I cut him off, "Let's just forget about it."

He nodded without saying another word.

I went to get out of the car but I turned back and looked in at him, "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he mumbled, "Bye, Jack."

"Bye, Alex." I said, shutting the door behind me. I watched as he drove off until I couldn't hear the sound of the tires on the road anymore. At that point I turned and went back to my window where I crawled in and got back into bed.

Alex was my best friend when I climbed out of that window and I couldn't decide what he was now that I was making my way back in. I didn't think things could change like that in the span of a few hours.

I layed in bed until sunrise, thinking about the events of the night.

Within the next day or so I saw Alex again and we acted like it never even happened. It was back to normal for us. He didn't even mention it, it didn't even seem as if it crossed his mind that I was the one he was kissing the other night. I didn't know if I was okay with that or not.

After that I couldn't stop thinking about it, about him in that way. I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if I'd have pursued it. I always regretted letting it go.

I spent nearly every day with him and I realized something was happening. I was scared of it.

It took me years, even after the band was formed, to understand it completely.

All I had to do was forget about it, but I couldn't. Ever since that night I was a goner.


End file.
